madworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Frank
Frank is the contestant ranked 36th on DeathWatch and the eighth boss of MadWorld. Background Frank was created from parts of dead fighters, most likely former DeathWatch contestants, that were stitched together and brought back to life to create an amalgamated monstrosity. The end of this was probably to create a deadly fighter to participate in DeathWatch, as he also participated in DeathWatch prior to the events of MadWorld, and fought Kreese Kreely in 2007. Given that he survived and holds a relatively high rank, it is evident that this was a success. Appearance Frank is a gigantic man with a huge, muscular body. The most defining aspect of his appearance, apart from his muscular upper body, are the four giant screws protruding from his back and the two smaller screws protruding from his head. He wears black pants with leather straps and knee pads, as well as a pair of black boots and a pair of black mitts. His remaining body is unclothed but covered in stitch marks testifying to him being sewn together from different body parts. Personality Frank has a brutish and aggressive personality, evident by the fact that the immediately declares his intention of inflicting bring bodily harm to Jack upon seeing him by bellowing the words "Me Smash!". It is unknown if that stems from actual enthusiasm for DeathWatch or is just a natural aspect of his being, but as he was most likely created solely for the purpose of DeathWatch, it probably is both. MadWorld itself is contradictory about Franks intelligence. The boss bell describes him as being "brainy and brawny" and the fact that he has his own laboratory, and a pool of water in his arena that will conduct his electric attacks implies that he in fact is smarter than his brutish appearance and speech patterns might suggest. However, apart from his electric chair, the entire equipment in his lab is far too small to be used by a person of Frank's size and Kreese describes him as "dumb as a box full of blondes". This implies that the "brainy" part of his description was probably added simply for marketing reasons, as it is catchier this way. Involvement in the Jefferson Island DeathWatch games Frank is the second boss of the Mad Castle area on Jefferson Island, where he currently resides in the castle's underground dungeon. There, he also acts as a Bloodbath Challenge and provides his crushing strength for Death Press II. Strategy Frank relies on his strength and electricity when fighting. For the purpose of the latter, he has the floor of his habitat flooded with almost knee-deep water. If his opponent falls into the water, he will unleash and electric attack into the water that fries said opponent if he does not get our fast enough. Frank can also use his electricity to charge himself up, granting him a speed boost. He also will use his electric chair to regain some of his health if he is injured. Jack should stay on the catwalk and attack Frank with his chainsaw once he gets close enough, while dodging the latter's punching, smashing and swiping attacks. Should Jack fall into the water, he should get out fast and try to time his jumps according to Franks electric attacks. If Jack jumps at the right moment, he can evade the electric surge that runs through the water. When Frank returns to his electric chair, Jack should follow and viciously attack him in order to counter the regenerative effects of Frank's chair. Power Struggle When on the catwalk, Frank sometimes prepares a swipe attack with his flat hand across the catwalk. This is the opportunity for Jack to initiate a Power Struggle. Jack will hold onto the arm of Frank, who will watch in disbelief as Jack disappears before his eyes. Jack will then run up the extended arm onto Frank's back, where he will begin to remove one of Frank's screws. If Jack takes too long, Frank will electrify himself and the screws, shocking Jack in the process and throwing him off of Frank's back. If Jack is successful though, he will remove two of Frank's screws, dealing damage of about a quarter of Frank's total health. Death Once Frank's health is completely depleted, Jack will dropkick Frank in his face, causing him to fall backwards into his chair. Jack then proceeds to turn the crank Frank used to recharge himself, causing an electric current to pass through Frank's body. Jack continues to do so until Frank's body absorbs more electricity than it can take, eventually causing his head to explode from the massive amounts of electricity. Commentator Quotes Intro *'Howard:' "Oh yeah. Frank! I remember you fighting this guy in the '07 games. He had his arm so far up your ass you looked like an adorable hand puppet!" *'Kreese:' "Yeah, well they took the toughest chunks off a bunch of dead fighters and stitched them together to make this electric motherfucker. Yeah, he's dumb as a box full of blondes, but stronger than shit with a punch that'll zap the ass off ya! Clumsy fucker, though. Jack can take him if he fights smart and fast!" When initiating a Power Struggle *'Kreese:' "Power Struggle!" *'Howard:' "Yeah! This'll separate the men from the giant abominations against nature." *'Howard:' "I love these Power Struggles. They always end with some sort of brutal dismemberment or internal injury or something." *'Kreese:' "What's not to love?" After Jack wins the Power Struggle *'Howard:' "Smell the burning ozone? I think Frank just shit his pants." *'Kreese:' "Nope, that was me. Where do they get these crap sandwiches they serve us, a dumpster?" When Jack gets hit *'Howard:' "Stay out of the puddles, fuckhead. That's how you get zapped." *'Kreese:' "Dude, you called Jack 'fuckhead'." *'Howard:' "I know. Now I hope Frank kills Jack so he doesn't come after me." *'Howard:' "Frank gets in a good shot." *'Kreese:' "Yeah, he's got a three foot reach advantage on Jack." *'Howard:' "And nine hard inches of monster cock!" *'Kreese:' "You had to go there, didn't you?" *'Howard:' "Go there? I live there!" When Jack dies *'Howard:' "Sorry, Jack. You got your ass handed to you." *'Kreese:' "But maybe some scientist will sew your sad, dead ass onto a winner like Frank and you'll live again." *'Howard:' "Or at least your ass will live again." Quotes * "Me smash!" ~ Intro, Battle Cry * "No play nice!" ~ Using electric attack in water. Trivia * The entire design of Frank is obviously a parody of Frankenstein's Monster, specifically Boris Karloff's now-iconic portrayal of it in the movie Frankenstein from 1931. ** His ability to manipulate electricity is a reference to Frankenstein's Monster being brought to life by lightning, and his origin story of being constructed from the toughest parts of deceased fighters could be a reference to how Victor Frankenstein deliberately attempted to make his creation beautiful. * His speech patterns and appearance are also a parody of Marvel Comic's The Hulk. ** His description of being "Brainy, and also Brawny" might be a reference to the Professor Hulk incarnation of Hulk, as that version of the character retained Banner's intellect while also having the strength of the Hulk. * Using a model viewing program, one can see that he and Little Eddie are around the same height. ** Coincidentally, both of the finishers for them have a personal object (Eddies Ball & Chain and Franks Electric Chair) of theirs being turned against them, ending with the obliteration of their craniums. * Frank is the only boss in the game that doubles as a Bloodbath Challange. ** He is also the only boss other than Kojack to appear in a Bloodbath Challenge. ** Because of the running gag where Mathilda kills the Black Baron to demonstrate how the Bloodbath Challenges are played, Frank is the only boss that kills the Black Baron. * He is the only boss in Mad Castle to fight Jack Cayman solo, as The Shamans collectively attack Jack, and Elise has her bats that are under her command. * His ability to heal himself using an electric chair might be a reference to the character Dr. Ion from God Hand, who is an evil robot that recharges himself with an electric chair-like contraption, much like Frank does. This was likely a deliberate choice and intentional reference, considering how many of the developers for MadWorld also worked on God Hand. * He shares his boss theme with Von Twirlenkiller and The Masters. Gallery Frank_Charging.png|Frank charging himself up in his chair. Frank1.png|Frank getting up to fight Jack. Frank_Power_Struggle1.png|Jack initiating a Power Struggle against Frank. Frank_Power_Struggle2.png|Jack screwing around on Frank. Frank_Power_Struggle3.png|Jack about to rip a screw out of Frank Frank_Power_Struggle4.png|Jack won the Power Struggle. Frank_Power_Struggle5.png|Jack lost the Power Struggle. Frank_defeated1.png|Frank's final moments Frank_defeated2.png|Frank has died in his chair. References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Bosses Category:Mad Castle